Shadow Paranormal Commandos
Shadow Paranormal Commandos is the East Asian Deadly Alliance, the Korean Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance, and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Taoist Lotus Clan and the CIA T.A.S.K Force as one of five Paranormal Troopers. A top secret black ops unit created by the reunification ministries to combat terrorisms from the Yellow Nation and the alien invaders from Planet Hades with their supernatural powers and ancient magics. Origins The Early Days Following the end of the Joseon War in 1953 on modern day Antichthon, the nation was split into two and signed the armistice deal after the defeat of the North by the Allied Forces and the withdrawal of the Tsarian Army, came the progressive government based on the free economy and traditional old ways of their heritage while the south came with the democratic government. Unlike our world where North Korea and South Korea are still technically at war, the two nations signed the peace treaty when the communist government became a failed government following the natural disaster caused by floods, opening the borders between the two countries with trades, diplomacy and their international interests. Behind the scenes of the peace treaty, the governments of Joseon Peninsula created the shadowy covert operative unit Black Ops and Spook agents to combat terrorism and supernatural threats as well to ensure the peace is still intact by their own unit. Thus, the Shadow Paranormal Commandos was created. The Tri-Nation Crisis Following the peace treaty had been signed by the two leaders, the Yellow Nation (the Republic of Buraki) attacked the united islands without a warning and occupied the island with their Artox Armed Force. In the response of such condemnation, the Joseon governments declared war on the Yellow Nation and they've sent their own best Black Ops unit to carry out their own mission. The Blue Shadow Commandos is led by Yong Jin-Ho, a patriotic commander from New Joseon, and the Red Shadow Commandos is led by Chen Lee-Mao, a national hero from Old Joseon. Both have a different ideology but they both wish to see the reunification but it takes some time to fruition that wish. As they were sent to one of the occupied Dan-Ilseong Islands by boat at nightfall, separately, the two teams have infiltrated the Burakian outpost nearby the village and eliminated the enemy troops inside and around the base until they were encountered to each other and battle together against their common enemy. After the battle, however, they just don't get along a bit (except the Gen-Ki's) although they had the same wish of reunification. The two teams went to their separate ways and focus on their mission but they'll meet each other later. For several days, the Blue Shadow Commandos have liberated the southern islands where they've captured the enemy outposts, destroyed their prototype drones, and freed the island villagers. Their mission was to find and destroy their Weapons of Mass Destruction and gather the intelligence they need to stop the Artox Army's plan, codenamed Operation: Yellow Chaos. After they have gathered the intel, the Blue Shadow Commandos were sent to the Burakian Island where the Artox Army are prepared their final solution that it will destroy the Joseon Peninsula with their unknown super weapon aimed at the capitals. Meanwhile, the Red Shadow Commandos have liberated the northern islands where they did too the same as their counterpart but they've also assassinated the Artox commanders and their general, weakening their morality and their army. Same as the Blue Shadow Commandos, they discovered the image of their super weapon, it's some sort of a beacon to their nuclear satellite with the capability to destroy two capitals in one blast. With the information about their plan is revealed to them, the Red Shadow Commandos were sent to the Burakian island to put an end to Artox Army's evil plan. On the final day of ending the crisis, the two team sent into the Burakian island to stop the Artox Army and this time they have to work together if they want to put an end to this crisis once and for all. Their mission was to defeat the elite force of the Artox Army, disarmed the super weapon, and capture or kill the leader of the Artox Army. As they've landed on their island, the base on the high alert as their presence are known and they have to fight on to complete the final mission and end the crisis. As they breached into their stronghold where the super weapon is held there, the two teams faced off with the mysterious leader's elite paranormal troopers whom had the supernatural powers. Fighting them is no easy task when they were overmatched until Yong Jin-Ho and Chen Lee-Mao and their team unlocked their new power to defeat them and that power was their Aura and used it against them as they worked together as a team. After they've defeated his elite troopers, the mysterious leader was revealed to them: it was Aum Shinrihyo, the mastermind of the crisis and the mad evil demon sorcerer who supposedly died one thousand years ago. They've learned that Shinrihyo had also manipulated the Two Joseon Nations and aided Buraki as he created his own army and his army was Artox Army in order to conquer the Joseon Peninsula and create his own empire. That won't happened as the Shadow Paranormal Commandos found a weakness of his super weapon. They destroyed its power source made with the essence of Chaos and averted the disaster once and for all. The Artox Army and Buraki are defeated. The Shadow Paranormal Commandos were about arrest Shinrihyo but he escaped from them and vanished without a trace. But, they will find him someday. With their mission accomplished, they returned to Joseon as heroes and they put their difference aside and work together as a big team to combat paranormal threats and terrorists from wherever they can be. The Invasion from Hades Five years later, the two Joseon Nations are living in peace and harmony while they keep an eye on Buraki for any suspicious activity. The Shadow Paranormal Commandos went to rest and relax for five years and they talked about the reunification of Joseon but that would take some time to think about it as long as there's a signed peace treaty on the table. Then suddenly, the skies turned dark as they hear a rumbling noises coming from above and saw something as they walked out from their barracks and looked up, something that it blown their mind: the alien invaders known as the Hadesians attacked Joseon and the two countries were on the highest alert as well their neighboring countries and the Shadow Paranormal Commandos were called by the government once again to defeat the alien invaders. As the Shadow Paranormal Commandos were reported to the Demilitarize Zone for their new mission briefing, they received the transmission from unknown source and it came from the Hadesians, broadcasted from their Mothership. Emperor Han-Doe Song, the leader of his invading army demands the unconditional surrender from the government and lay down their weapons peacefully; naturally they refuse and so as the Shadow Paranormal Commandos as they receive orders to destroy the invaders, wherever they occupied in the peninsula. As they're carrying out their mission to defeat the Hades Invaders, they've successfully retaken their bases, freed the prisoners and hostages, sabotaged their research and propaganda machines, and assassinated their commanders and elite officers, weakening their morality and will to fight and conquer a small piece of the planet. Once again, they use their Aura of supernatural powers and ancient magic. This time, they have to save the sacred shrines of Joseon which they were threatened by the Hadesians whom believed that the shrines has the source of energy, the Joseonium. Once they've saved the sacred shrines and secured the Joseonium, the location of the Hadesians' Mothership is revealed to them and the location is above the Burakian Seas and they're heading towards New Joseon's Jabon City which means they suspected that someone is plotting to take over the Joseon Peninsula and they can guess one name. Heading to Jabon City, they were in a nick of time and hijacked one of the Hadesians' transport ships and onboard to their Mothership. As they've breached through their shield barrier defenses, they fought their way find and stop Emperor Han-Doe Song and end their invasion. As they were near the Hadesian Emperor's position, they were seized and captured including Yong Jin-Ho and Chen Lee-Mao and taken to the inner sanctum. However, the team split in half just in case if they were captured; good thing they had in mind because the Hadesians were powerful and extremely dangerous. As they were brought to the inner sanctum, they've came to face to face with Emperor Han-Doe Song for the first time and then Aum Shinrihyo who is revealed the mastermind of that event and they see why he want it so bad again. As the Hadesian Mothership is on the target position above the capital, their enemies were about to fire up their beam cannon but the cannon was sabotaged by the other team and they've rescued their two commanders and regrouped with them as they fought back against the alien invaders. As they've finished the remaining alien warriors off, their nemeses have escaped but not without a fight as they're heading up to the top of the Mothership and only Yong Jin-Ho and Chen Lee-Mao are racing against time to save Joseon and the planet. On the top of the Mothership, the two heroes finally confronted the villains. But they were about to fight, Aum Shinrihyo tricked them including Emperor Han-Doe Song as he triggered the self-destruct sequence and escaped with his stolen ship. But they will get him again someday and now they have to fight the Hadesian Emperor himself in a two-on-one combat with swords. In a fierce combat, the two commanders battled the evil alien emperor with strategy and wits, overpoweringly him until he is defeated. Victorious, they escaped the Mothership with another hijacked alien transport ship while Emperor Han-Doe Song escaped with his own ship along with his remaining troopers with humiliated defeat as the Mothership flew up to further away from the destruction until it reached to low orbit and exploded in space. The Joseon Nations are saved for now and their mission was a success. Returning back to their base, the Shadow Paranormal Commandos were hailed as the Heroes of Joseon for defending two nations from the evil alien invaders. But they know that Aum Shinrihyo is still out there and they'll be ready for him and his Artox Army whenever and wherever they come. Aftermath In the 21st century in our world, the Shadow Paranormal Commandos foiled the attempt illegal shipment from North Korea containing with nuclear materials and outdated equipments en route to Iran. With the shipment seized and confiscated by South Korea, the Shadow Paranormal Commandos were brought attention to the CIA T.A.S.K Force and they were offered to join the CIA Paranormal Division as they accepted it and became as one of five T.A.S.K Force Paratroopers to fight the Imperial 69. Team Members Yong Jin-Ho The Korean Dragonkind is the co-leader of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos and the commander of the Blue Shadow Commandos. Proud and patriotic leader, Yong Jin-Ho was militarily trained at the academy and joined the New Joseon Republic Army for service to his country. After his tour of duty in the Unity Island when the peace treaty was signed, Yong Jin-Ho was transferred to a new top secret black ops and spooky unit of paranormal soldiers where he has become the leader of his own team. He carries the Sword of the Joseon Dragon that it has been passed down from generation to generation. Chen Lee-Mao The Korean Anthro-Pegasus known as the Chollima is the co-leader of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos and the commander of the Red Shadow Commandos. Chen Lee-Mao was a soldier from the Old Joseon National Army who've fought the Burakian soldiers coming on the shores, defending their soil from the invaders. Chen Lee-Mao killed many Burakian soldiers while saving his comrades who were in danger. Even he saved the premie's son from an attack on the anniversary of the Joseon War, making him a national hero. Then, he was selected by the defense comity to become the leader of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos. He carries his Sword of Silver Chollima. Gun Kwon Doe The Yokwe-like Lizard is the gunner of the blue team. Gun Kwon Doe was a gunnery sergeant from the New Joseon Republic Army and served for his nation to patrol the Demilitarize Zone across the border until he and his old unit were attacked by the Burakian soldiers. He fought back but with the cost of his eye while getting his men out of there until the fighting stopped as the reinforcement had arrived. After the attack, Gun Kwon Doe was relieved from his duty and then transferred to the Shadow Paranormal Commandos. Bo Gen-Ki The blue Yokwe-like Gecko is the scout of the blue team. The Gen-Ki brothers were separately born after the Joseon War and they don't know to each other at the time until they see each other for the first time during the annual reunion at the DMZ. After the reunion, Bo Gen-Ki enlisted to the New Joseon Republic Army after the academy and then he was secretly transferred by the government as he become the member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos where he later finally reunited with his brother. Ro Gen-Ki The red Yokwe-like Gecko is the scout of the red team. Like his brother Bo, Ro Gen-Ki joined the Old Joseon National Army after the academy to become a soldier. After his bootcamp training, Ro Gen-Ki was transferred to the Shadow Paranormal Commandos where he finally reunited with his brother and joined forces to fight the Artox Army. Dong Kwang-Sun Go The Dokkaebi (a Korean Ogre) is the weapon expert of the red team. Dong Kwang-Sun Go was a nobel monk from Old Joseon who loves to play tricks on bad people and helping good people along the way. Aside of his monk skills, he's a weapon expert who knows about it and the skilled martial artist who knows about the pattern and fighting movements. Later at the temple, he was recruited by the government to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for his expertise and he accepted the offer to combat supernatural threats and terrorisms. Yang Kae-Song The Korean Yaksha is the skilled close-quarter combatant expert of the red team. Fearless, arrogant, brash, hotheaded and talented, Yang Kae-Song was a radical member of the gang looking for a little trouble until he was caught. During his jail time, Yang Kae-Song was offered by the Old Joseonese government, it's either joining the Shadow Paranormal Commandos or serving jail sentence for four months. So he chose to join the black ops and spooky unit in exchange for his freedom. His first solo mission was to eliminate the Burakian lieutenant at the contaminated island with his dual sub-machine gun with blades and he succeed and survived. After his successful mission, he's now a full benefit of the team. Tae Lee-Yong The Serpentfolk-like Imugi is the skilled gunslinger of the blue team. Tae Lee-Yong was a coolheaded rookie cop from Jabon City Police Department who recklessly doing his job: capture bad guys in a hot and dangerous pursuit without any supervision from his colleagues. After he was suspended from his police duty, Tae Lee-Yong was recruited by the government as he was offered to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos as his second chance. After his training, he was sent to his first top secret mission to eliminate the Kkangcheoli (a failed Imugi) who have been secretly defected to Buraki at the docks and he successfully his mission with justice rather than kill him. After his completed mission, he's now a full member of the team. Gin Woe-Shen The vengeful Gwishin is the skilled infiltrator and assassin of the blue team. Gin Woe-Shen was once woman who lived peacefully near the beautiful lake of Joseon. Until one night, she was violated, beaten and murdered as she was drowned into the lake by the evil demons. After many centuries she died, she became Mool-Gwishin (a departed soul in water) but she vowed avenge her own death by hunting down her murderers until she sensed someone who is the descendant of her murderers in presence and found her murderer and killed her with her knife along with her small squad of four. After she slain them all, Gin Woe-Shen was spotted by the New Joseon National Guard and brought her to questioning. After the interrogation, she was offered to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos where she can trained and learned her skills and abilities as a black operative but she prefers to herself as a spook. After her training is complete, Gin Woe-Shen was sent to her first mission to infiltrate the compound and assassinate the Burakian general who is the descendant of the murderous leader who killed her for centuries which satisfyingly accept. She carried out her mission and successfully destroyed the enemy compound and assassinated the enemy general as she finally got her revenge. After her successful mission and her own death is avenged, she is now a member of the team. Kim Mee Hei-Ran The Kumiho is the professional saboteur and assassin of the red team. Kim Mee Hei-Ran is cunning trickster and a charmer who was a hired assassin, getting paid for the job. When her last job went go well as planned, she unknowingly assassinated the Burakian spy, foiling their plot to sabotage the festival and she was taken by the government for her good deed she didn't know about it. After the interview, she was offered to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for her skills and kindly accepted the offer. After her training and showing off her acrobatic skills, Kim Mee Hei-Ran was sent to disputed island near the Sea of Sengoku where she must eliminate the rogue Kitsune unit who are loyal to Buraki and sabotage their prototype speed boat and successfully carried out her mission in 30 minutes long. After her mission was a success and avoided the international incident, Kim Mee Hei-Ran is now a full benefit member of the team. Seong Jong-Ko The Avian-like Samjok-o is the marksman of the blue team. Seong Jong-Ko was a member of the special mission unit as a sniper who have eliminate the ousted dictator and his inner circle as well covering fire for his teammates and saving many lives at the urban warfare. After his tour of duty, Seong Jong-Ko was selected by the government to become as a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for his skilled marksmanship with his three eyes. Hyun Tae-un The Anthro-Haetae or Xiezhi (a Chinese unicorn depicted as a guardian lion with a dragon horn) is the defender of the blue team. Hyun Tae-un was a member of the New Joseon Defense Force, protecting his country although he was bored but it is his duty to defend it from the enemy. Then, he was selected by the government to become a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos which he finally found some action as he was sent to the Unity Islands to defend the incoming invaders from Buraki. After successfully defended the island and foiled their attempted attack on the island, Hyun Tae-un is now a full benefit member of the team. Sang Joeng-Go The Anthro-Samjokgu is the specialist of the blue team. Sang Jeong-Go sort of a hunter who can detect Burakian Kumihos, Kitsunes or Huli jing with his three eyes, including his tri-googles. He was a black ops for the government and now he was recruited to become a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for his impressive ability to detect not only the foxes but other Burakian demons. Mea Yon-Gi The Yokwe-like Bear is the heavy weapons expert of the red team. Mea Yon-Gi was trained at the academy to study the weapons from around the world. During her academic times, she was an athlete for the Olympic Games and compete any athletic contest she can compete. After her athletic career come to a close when she's retired, Mea Yon-Gi joined the military where she teaches the recruits about the use of their weapons with basic and advance training until she was selected by the government to become a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for expertise. She is also a martial artist. Tang Tao-Sho The Yokwe-like Tiger is the assault soldier of the red team. Tang Tao-Sho was enlisted it the Old Joseon National Army as a soldier for his country against the Yellow Nation. After tired of waiting for military action, he was selected by the government to become a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos which he's happily accepted the offer. He was sent to help the covert ops unit at the Burakian military island and hijack their prototype plane. After his mission was a success, Tang Tao-Sho is now a full member of the team. Jeong Wook-In The Yokwe-like Rat is the thief of the red team. A sly and smooth character, Jeong Wook-In is a cunning and professional thief known to Old Joseon. He steals their money only (just a small one) but he was also once a snitch to the gang and now he's a free rat-man. When he pick-pocketed something valuable, Jeong Wook-In stole the keycard from the Burakian spy and then he was later get caught by the authority and hold him for questioning. After the questioning is over, he was offered to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos in exchange for his freedom and he accepted it. After his first military training, he was sent to his first mission at the missile base as he goes to infiltrate and steal the missile coordination and blueprints from the enemy. After he stole the plans, he left the base with cutting off their fuels to give them time so they can destroy the missile base later. After the mission was a success and the missile base is wiped out by an airstrike, Jeong Wook-In decided to stay with the Shadow Paranormal Commandos because it was fun to steal the enemy's valuables. Kyung Seo-Langi The Yokwe-like Lynx is the supporter of the red team. A skilled martial artist and agile fighter who've been running away when his parents were killed by a fire at his home when he was a boy. Trained by his own from his father's teaching with a staff, Kyung Seo-Langi have been living the streets and have been fighting crime until he fought the Burakian spies at the ally and then got arrested by the authority but he was taken good care and brought him for the interview. After the interview, he was offered sanctuary as they asked him to join the Shadow Paranormal Commandos and accepted it. After his training and passed the simulation mission, Kyung Seo-Langi is now a full benefit member of the team. Sung Seung-Sang The Yokwe-like Stag is the supporter of the blue team. Sung Seung-Sang was a member of the DMZ patrol unit and then later transferred to the army for the peacekeeping mission. After he returned from the mission, he was selected by the government to become a member of the Shadow Paranormal Commandos for his supportive skills such as medical and suppress covering fire. After his simulation training missions have been passed, he's now a full benefit member of the team as he will do anything he can to help them. Inspirations * Based on the Korean Mythology. * Inspired from the Korean First Person Shooter game for PC developed by Ablex, Hades, and Clive Barker's Jericho. Category:Database Category:Korean Deadly Alliance Category:East Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Paranormal Troopers Category:Taoist Lotus Clan